Modern Day R&J
by jellybean96
Summary: You probably know the story of Romeo and Juliet. Two young lovers from different families that despise each other. They fall madly and deeply in love with each other and keep the whole relationship a secret from their families. In the end they decide to kill themselves to avoid being judged by their families. My story is kind of like that. Except without all the killing.
1. Introductions

**Hi loves! I'm returning with a new story for you all! Man, now I have two Zevie stories I have to keep track of. Well, I really hope that you enjoy this one. If you already saw the prologue of sorts on my other story, then you know the jist of this story. If you haven't, then you may read it below. You don't have to, but I would like you to. :) **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

My name is Zander Robbins, I'm 16 years old, and I have a life that most kids would kill to have. My parents are Daniel and Martha Robbins, the owners of the biggest music producing company in all of Hollywood. I have a twin sister named Molly and we're pretty close. She's a very pretty girl and a great singer. My best friends are Kevin Reed and Nelson Baxter. Kevin is an amazing rapper and drummer while Nelson is a great DJ and is awesome at the keyboard. I play piano, guitar, and the ukulele. Sometimes the guys and I like to get together and just jam. The guys and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, we're practically brothers. Meeting them and becoming friends with them was the greatest moment in my life.

Or so I thought, up until a little while ago.

Now, you probably know the story of Romeo and Juliet. Two young lovers from two different families that despise each other for no apparent reason. They fall madly and deeply in love with each other within just a few mere minutes and keep their whole relationship a secret from their respective families. In the end they elope with the help of a Priest guy and then they decide to kill themselves. All to avoid being judged by their families for falling in love with the enemy. Love. They did it for love. Well, my story is kind of like that. Except, without all the killing.

* * *

"Okay Zander. That was great. Why don't we go one more time and then I think we'll be all set." 16 year old Zander Robbins stares through the large window in front of him and smiles, nodding his head. On the other side of it, are his parents, his twin sister Molly, his two best friends Nelson and Kevin, and the man who helps him with all of his music magic, Kurt Hugo Schneider. He watches as his parents give him big smiles and super enthusiastic thumbs-up, his sister gives him a smile, and his two friends give him "a-okay" signs and big toothy smiles. Then Kurt looks up at him, "You ready man?" Zander nods. "Okay, playback coming at ya." Kurt hits a few buttons and Zander hears the music playing through his headphones. He claps one hand over each side, closes his eyes and begins to sing.

**Well I could hear you call my name if I was miles away,  
****Come running.  
****When every other light goes out to shine for you's  
****My specialty, yeah  
****Yes I'd go to leaps and bounds,  
****Don't care how cliché that sounds,  
****No I'll never let you fall and hit the ground.  
**

**So sign me up,  
****And I swear I'll be the first in line  
****To pick you up,  
****Just count on me every time,  
****And when all your walls break down,  
****I'll be the last one standing,  
****Just call me up  
**'**Cause if you need a friend tonight  
****I'll be up  
****If you ever need someone to cry on.  
****And when all your walls break down,  
****I'll be the last one standing, yeah  
**

**I'll be the last one standing yeah**

**Now if you're singing in the rain  
****Well I'd be right there with you dancing,  
****And if you need a harmony on your track,  
****You know I got your back I got your back yeah  
**'**Cause you know I'll be your friend,  
****Even if it's not the trend no,  
****You know I'm here for you  
****Through and through  
****That's the truth,  
****I got you 'till the end**

**So sign me up  
****And I swear I'll be the first in line  
****To pick you up,  
****Just count on me every time,  
****And when all your walls break down,  
****I'll be the last one standing,  
****Just call me up  
**'**Cause if you need a friend tonight  
****I'll be up  
****If you ever need someone to cry on  
****And when all your walls break down,  
****I'll be the last one standing**

**BaDadododoodadadadaooo  
****BaDadododoodadadadaooo**

**No no oh. ****You know I'll be the last one standing**

**So sign me up  
****(I'll be the first in line)  
****Pick you up  
****(Just call me every time)  
****Count on me every time  
****And when all your walls break down  
****I'll be the last one standing  
****(I'll be the last one standing)  
****Just call me up,  
****Cause if you need a friend tonight  
****I'll be up  
****If you ever need someone to cry on  
****And when all your walls breakdown  
****I'll be the last one standing yeah**

**So sign me up**

**Pick you up**

**I'll be the last one standing yeah**

The music fades out and Zander removes his hands from the headphones, looking at everyone one of the faces on the other side of the window.

"Alright Zander," Kurt speaks up, "that was wonderful. Fantastic job. Just let me putit all together for you and we'll have your first album done."

"Thanks Kurt," Zander replies, removing his headphones, and setting them down on the stand in front of him. The door to the recording room opens and everyone walks in, congratulating Zander on his first completed album.

"That was great sweetheart! We're so proud of you!" His mom, Martha, says, engulfing him in a hug.

Daniel, his dad, places a hand on his shoulder, "Great job son."

"Thanks dad." He smiles back.

He looks away from his parents to see his friends and sister standing there. He smiles an even bigger smile and walks towards them, "Hey guys," He wraps both Kevin and Nelson in a 'man hug'.

"Congrats on the album dude." Kevin says when they all pull away from the hug.

"Yeah man," Nelson agrees, "You definitely deserve it."

"Great job twin bro," Molly says, walking forward and wrapping him in a hug as well.

He hugs her back, "Thanks twin sis," they pull from the hug and Zander drapes his arm across Molly's shoulder and faces his two friends, "so, in celebration of completing my first album, I think we should all go out and get some pizza. You guys in?"

Kevin and Nelson both nod their heads vigorously while Molly smiles and nods less violently.

"Alright then, let's go get some food!" Zander exclaims as they walk towards the three adults in the room, who are discussing the finer details of the album.

"Hey mom," Zander says, "Molly, the guys and I are gonna go out and get some pizza to celebrate. Need anything while we're out?"

Martha smiles, "No sweetie, you kids go out and have fun."

"Thanks, love you," he kisses his mom on the cheek and then he, his friends, and Molly exit the recording studio, and make their way to their favorite pizza place in L.A., Presto Bello's.

* * *

"Alright Stevie, that was a good one. What do you think?" 16 year old Stevie Baskara looks through the large glass window in front of her to see the people on the other side. Her parents are there, with her four older brothers, her two best friends, her boyfriend, and her music producer, Matty Wong.

She thinks for a moment and then smiles, "Can we go one more time? Then I think we'll be good."

"Sure thing." Matty says, pressing a few buttons on the giant soundboard, "you ready?" Stevie gives him a thumbs-up and he nods. "Here we go." He hits a button and Stevie hears the music playing through her headphones. She waits the right amount of time and then begins singing.

**Hey you, what's the matter?  
****Lately you've been looking down.  
****Is that someone in the mirror the  
****Reason you don't come around?  
****That's crazy.  
****This isn't the "you" I know.  
****Feeling un-pretty.  
****Putting on a show.  
****You don't wanna be a wannabe.  
****So who you really gonna be?  
**

**Only you can be you  
****And I only I can be  
****You always wanna be what you're not.  
****Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
****You're perfect the way you are  
****With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
****Life's too short to worry.  
****Don't you know it's true?  
****Only you can be you (you can be you)  
****And I can be me (I can be me)  
****Only you can be you (you can be you)  
****And I can be me (I can be me)**

**You think you ain't got swagger.  
****Gotta be cooler than you are.  
****I think whatever,  
****Let 'em know that you're a star.  
****Be crazy.  
****Be who you wanna be.  
****No maybes.  
****You're a celebrity.  
****You don't wanna be a wannabe  
****Show them who you're gonna be.**

**Only you can be you.  
****And only I can be me.  
****You always wanna be what you're not.  
****Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
****You're perfect the way you are.  
****With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
****Life's too short to worry.  
****Don't you know it's true?  
****Only you can be you (you can be you)  
****And I can be me (I can be me)  
****Only you can be you (you can be you)  
****And I can be me (I can be me)**

**If you love who you are  
****Put your hands up  
****You feelin' good 'bout yourself?  
****Then stand up.  
****You independent and you're strong  
****Throw your hands up  
****You feelin' fabulous  
****Put your hands up  
****You could be you, I could be me.  
****You a star if you ain't on tv.  
****You tall, you short, you different, you cute  
****You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you.**

**Only you can be you  
****And only I can be me  
****You always wanna be what you're not  
****Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
****You're perfect the way you are  
****With your insecurities, doubts and scars  
****Life's too short to worry.  
****Don't you know it's true?  
****Only you can be you (you can be you)  
****And I can be me (I can be me)  
****And you can be you (you can be you)  
****And I can be me (I can be me)  
****Only you can be you (you can be you)  
****And I can be me (I can be me)**

Once the music and singing ends, Stevie looks at her friends and family, "How was that?"

"Excellent," Matty says smiling, "just give me a couple days to get everything ready and then you will have your first ever album. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she says, and removes her headphones, placing them on the stand in front of her.

A moment later, the door to the recording room opens and everyone walks in, congratulating Stevie on her first album.

"That was fantastic baby girl," her dad, John, says, hugging her.

"Thanks dad," she replies.

"I'm so proud of you," her mom, Cindy, says, hugging her as well.

"Thanks," Stevie says, hugging her back.

"Great job Stevie!" Her brothers all exclaim, crushing her in a giant bear hug.

"Thanks guys," she laughs from within their grasp.

"Oh my gosh Stevie! You were wonderful!" Kacey shouts, hugging her.

"Thanks Kace."

"You were awesome Stevie," Grace says, hugging her.

"Thanks." She hugs Grace back. When she pulls back from the hug she faces her friends and brothers, "Who wants celebratory pizza?" she asks them.

"PRESTO BELLO'S!" her four brothers all shout at once. She just laughs and then heads towards the door, stopping briefly to give her parents each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Then, they are all out of the door and on their way to Presto Bello's. And neither she, nor Zander, knew that that day at Monte Bello's, would be the first day, of the biggest adventure in their life.

* * *

**So? What did you think so far about this one? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, go and review for me so I know what your thoughts are on this. Thanks!**

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out!**


	2. First Meetings

**Hi loves! I'm back! So glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. It makes me very happy. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who followed or favorited this story. **

**Review replies:**

**Vamplove218: You're gonna have to keep reading as I update to find out. For only I know how this is all going to end. :)**

**MusicAngel98: Aww! Thanks love! I'm glad you enjoy them so much!**

**Lulunatic14: You're gonna find out who her boyfriend is in the next chapter I believe. I was kind of hoping the first chapter was gonna be longer too, but hopefully the rest of these chapters will get lengthier so there is more to enjoy. :)**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

The tiny golden bell hanging above the entrance chimes as the front door swings open, signaling the arrival of a customer; or in this case, four customers. Zander, Kevin, Nelson, and Molly all walk into the restaurant, greeting the familiar faces of the many different customers as they walk along to the back of the restaurant. Zander casually approaches the front counter as the other three head for their usual booth in the back left corner of the restaurant.

"Hey there pretty lady," Zander says, leaning forward against the counter, crossing his arms in front of him as leverage, flashing his winning smile that makes most of his fan girls faint.

"Hello Zander," the lady behind the counter asks, rolling her eyes at the young boy, but smiling all the same, "How's the album coming along?"

"It's going great Annette. In fact, I just finished it today, thank you for asking."

"I only asked because if I didn't, then you surely would have mentioned it _casually_ in conversation later on."

"Oh Annette, you know me so well," he says, earning a chuckle from the older woman.

"So, large pizza and four sodas?" she asks him, already punching the correct buttons on the cash register.

"As always," Zander says back to her, pulling out his wallet. He pulls the correct amount of money out of his wallet and hands it to her, waiting as she gives him his receipt. "Thank you Annette. We'll be at our usual place."

"You got it." She smiles.

Zander smiles back at her, and then pushes himself off of the counter, heading for his booth to rejoin his friends.

* * *

The tiny golden bell hanging above the entrance chimes once again, the front door swinging open. Stevie, Kacey, Grace, Chris, Nathan, Sam, and Ethan (Stevie's brothers), all walk into the restaurant, greeting the customers as they make their way to their booth in the back right corner of the restaurant. The six of them walk to their booth while Stevie heads to the front counter to place their order.

"Hey there Annette," Stevie smiles when she gets to the counter. She leans against the counter, using her elbows to support her weight.

"Hi Stevie," Annette smiles back, "How is everything with you today?"

"It's pretty good actually. Just finished my first album today." Stevie tells her excitedly.

"Well congratulations. I'm so proud of you." Annette says, smiling widely.

"Thanks Annette."

"So," Annette begins, "large pizza, medium pizza and seven sodas?"

"You must be psychic," Stevie says back with a slight chuckle as Annette punches the correct buttons on the cash register. Stevie pulls her wallet out of her small purse and pulls the correct amount of money out of it, handing it over the counter to Annette. She accepts the money and then hands Stevie her receipt. "Thanks. We'll be in our usual booth." She smiles once more and then turns around and walks back to her booth.

* * *

20 minutes later, and none of the pizzas for the two groups are ready yet. So, being slightly curious, both Zander and Stevie rise from their respective tables and make their way up to the front counter.

"Annette!" They both yell, but not harshly, as they both love the woman dearly. They stand side by side without noticing the other, Zander on the left, Stevie on the right. Annette hurriedly emerges from the kitchen, panic written all across her face.

"Hi. There's a little problem with the ovens, so we don't know how long it will be. However, you are more than welcome to stay her and wait for your food. But if you don't, I completely understand. We will gladly give you your money back."

"Thanks," they both say again, not noticing the other. Annette turns back around and rushes into the kitchen to try and help the cooks with the ovens.

Zander and Stevie both sigh at the same time, turn around and walk forward, accidentally running into each other.

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time, taking a step back.

Zander holds his hand out to her, smiling, "Hi, I'm Zander."

Stevie accepts his hand and smiles, "Stevie."

"Well Stevie, it was nice to meet you today, but I should probably be getting back before my friends start to unnecessarily go crazy, freak out, panic and then come looking for me."

"Yeah, me too. Except without the whole, panic thing. I hope to see you again sometime Zander." She says, a hint of hope lingering in her eyes, smile and voice.

"I'd like that," he replies, and then gets an idea, "I have an idea, give me your phone."

"What?" Stevie asks confused, "Why?"

"Trust me," he says gently, "Just give me your phone," he holds his hand out once more for her phone. After a small moment of consideration, she reluctantly pulls her phone out of her pocket and hands it to him, unsure of what he is going to do with it. Zander takes her phone and opens up her contact list, inputting his number into it. Then he sends a random text to his own phone, making it so he has her number as well. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulls it out, seeing the text. He opens it up without actually reading it, and then adds the new number to the contact list in his own home, and then deletes the text message. He looks back to Stevie's phone and deletes the text he had sent to himself.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asks curiously.

He waits for a moment while the text deletes, and then he slips his phone back into his pocket, and hands Stevie's phone back to her. "Now we have each other's numbers," he says, like it's not really a big deal.

She accepts her phone and takes a moment to look at the new contact, "That guy from the pizza shop," she reads, "Clever," she says.

"I knew you'd think so."

She chuckles, "Well thanks for your number. I'll text ya later."

"I'll be looking forward to it. See ya later Stevie," he gives her a small smile and then continues his way to his booth rejoining his friends and sister. Stevie returns the smile, lingering in her spot for a moment and then heads back to her booth as well, rejoining her party.

* * *

10 minutes later, both groups' pizzas are ready and brought to their booths. They all dive into their pizzas, except for Zander and Stevie. The two teenagers just look at each other from across the restaurant, smiling happily at each other. He sees Stevie glance down for a moment and then look back up at him. Not more than a second later, he feels his phone vibrate within his pocket. He pulls it out and looks at the contact, smiling, _that girl from the pizza shop._ He opens up the message and reads it, **Stop staring at me weirdo ;) **He chuckles silently to himself and then clicks in the reply box, typing a quick message back to her.

Across the restaurant, Stevie feels her own phone vibrate mere moments after she sent him a text message. She looks down and opens the message; **I'll stop staring at you, when you stop staring at me ;)** Stevie smiles and looks back up at him to see him still looking at her with a raised eyebrow. They both silently agree to stop texting each other for the time being and turn back to their food and friends. As they eat, neither of them can help but think, _this is defnitely the start of a wonderful friendship._

* * *

**So? What did you all think of this one? I really hope that you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts in a review! Thanks! **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out! **


	3. Reminiscing

**Hey loves! I'm back! Sorry if it's been too long. I've been preoccupied. But summer has started for me, so hopefully I will be updating this story more often. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this one. **

**Review Replies:**

MusicAngel98: No problem! And thanks! Here's the new one!

Guest: Here's some more for ya!

Random person: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Story time!**

* * *

"I just don't know what it is about this one you guys. There's just something different about her." Zander says to his two best friends. He paces back and forth in front of his mounted flat screen tv, while Kevin and Nelson are sitting on his queen sized bed, playing the latest, and according to them, greatest, Furious Pigeons game being displayed on Zander's flat screen tv that is set on a shelf above Zander's head. "It's just; I don't think I've ever met anyone like her before in my life."

"What about that chic you met last month at that private party you were playing at? Delilah, I think her name was. She seemed pretty nice at the time." Nelson says to him, concentration remaining on the game in front of him.

"Delilah was just another one of the fans. She only liked me because I'm famous. But this girl, she didn't seem to even know who I was. It was kind of refreshing in a way. And she's way different than Delilah. Better even."

"Well then, tell us about this mystery girl if she's so amazing." Kevin says, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Zander takes a moment to think and then sits down in one of the purple bean bag lounge chairs next to his bed and begins talking, "Well, for starters, she's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. And she has the most amazing hair that I've ever seen. It's dark brown, and it kind of reminds me of a river of dark chocolate. And it's wavy. So, like a wavy river of dark chocolate. And her eyes, oh man, I could just get lost in them, they are so beautiful. And her lips, they're so, so, luscious? I think that's the right word. And when our hands brushed together for a moment, I swear I felt sparks between the two of us. And when we talked, it was like we were the only two people in the room."

"Wow dude," Nelson says, "you got it bad."

"Got what?" Zander asks, looking at them with a confused expression.

"You're in love man."

Zander stands up quickly, "What?! No. I mean, I can't be in love. I just met her. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Zander," Kevin says, "you're definitely in love."

"No. I can't be. I mean, you really think so?" Zander asks them, disbelieving. The two boys just nod their heads simultaneously and smile at Zander. "I mean, I guess I could be. But I barely even know her."

"Well then, ask her to meet you up somewhere and get to know her better." Nelson suggests.

Zander smiles, "Yeah, I think I might. But after the release party is done with. I need to focus on that right now. Then I'll ask her."

* * *

"So Stevie," Kacey says as the two girls, along with their other friend Grace, are lounging by the poolside at Stevie's house, "Who is that cutie you were talking to yesterday at Presto Bello's?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stevie says, not looking Kacey in the eye.

"Come on Stevie," Grace cuts in, "you know who we're talking about. Remember? Tall, really tan skin, dark hair, looked pretty muscular from where we were sitting."

"You two, are delusional." Stevie replies as she pulls her sunglasses down over her eyes and lies back on her lounge chair.

"And you are in denial," Kacey says.

"For your information," Stevie says, turning her head to look at her, "I have a boyfriend."

"Seriously? We all know that you and Justin aren't in to each other anymore. You never really have been. It's all just a publicity thing that both of your parents set up."

"So what if it is. Justin and I are happy together."

"Stop kidding yourself Stevie. We all know, and especially you know, that right now, at this very moment, while you are here lounging by your pool with us, Justin is most likely out at some new under 21 club with his newest floozy. I mean, he's Justin Cole, he doesn't just settle for one girl."

Stevie sighs, "I know. I just, it's what my parents want."

"But what do you want?" Grace asks with a smile.

"You really don't need to tell us though," Kacey answers, "we both know that what you want, is that cute guy from the pizza place. Now tell us about him."

Stevie sits up and swings her legs around so she is facing her two best friends, "Fine. You guys really want to know?" They both nod their heads with big smiles on their faces. Stevie sighs and lifts up her sunglasses off of her eyes, "Okay, I'll tell you about him. Well, to start off, he's super sweet. And he has the most amazing hair that is probably really soft, and I honestly just want to run my fingers through it. And his eyes, oh my gosh his eyes. They are so intriguing, like there's something more there than just what you see at first glance. And when our hands brushed for a moment, I felt this, spark. And his voice, it is so captivating. He's just, he's absolutely wonderful."

"Girl, you've definitely got it." Kacey says.

"Got what?"

"The love bug."

"You're in love," Grace says dragging out the 'love'.

"No. I can't be in love. I mean, I just met the guy."

"It doesn't matter," Kacey says, "you so totally love him. And there's no way you can just forget about it."

"I don't know, I mean, do I? It just seems so strange. We just met."

"Then maybe you should just get together with him already," Grace suggests, "hang out with him a little more. That way you can find out if it really is meant to be between the two of you."

"Maybe I will." Stevie smiles, but then she gets a straight face, "but not now. I can't. I need to focus on the album first. Then I'll ask him to hang out with me."

* * *

**So? Did you like? I hope you did! Let me know your thoughts in a review down below! Thanks! **

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


	4. We Meet Again

**Hi loves! So it's been a while since I have updated this one. I'm sorry. Just wanted to make sure it was good. So, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy!**

**Review replies:**

**MusicAngel98: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**MegaDiary123: Thanks!**

**BlissfulRaven1504: Thank you! No more waiting, new chapter is here! :)**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern: Thanks! New chapter! By the way, I freaking love your name. I love NCIS: LA. I can't wait for the new season! :)**

**Story time!**

* * *

*1 week later*  
Stevie glances up from her white iPhone in its customized ocean blue case with music notes all over it, and looks around the waiting area of the dressing room. Standing up from the hard, red, plastic chair, she slides her phone into her back pocket and turns back to face the dressing rooms, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go and see if I can find something real fast while the two of you finish trying things on."

"Okay," Grace says through her dressing room door, "have fun."

"Yeah," Kacey adds, "but don't have too much fun."

Stevie rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'll meet you guys over at the food court so we can get some Starbucks before we leave." She picks up her purse off of the floor, swinging it onto her shoulder, and then makes her way out of the store into the main part of the mall. When she exits the store, something catches her eye and she turns around slightly and looks in front of her to see a rather large sign sitting right outside of the store; a sign she didn't notice the first time. She smiles at the poster, a poster with her face on it, along with the title of her first album. She smiles even wider when she looks across the top and bottom of the sign where it reads, STEVIE BASKARA'S JUST BE YOU, COMING SOON.

Sighing contentedly, she pulls out her iPhone, and unlocks it, instantly opening up the Instagram app. She clicks on the icon for a new photo upload and holds the camera up at the sign, capturing the picture. She waits for it to process and then clicks in the caption box, waiting for the keyboard to pop up. Once it does, she begins typing.

_Hanging out at the mall with my girls The_Kacey_Simon & GraceKing and I see this outside of the store. Get ready! #JustBeYouComingSoon #music #newalbum #excited #cantwait #youbetterbereadyforthis #toomanyhashtags_

When she is satisfied, she clicks on the Twitter share button and then clicks on the green share button at the top of the screen, waiting as it submits the photo. Once it is submitted, she closes the app and locks her phone again and then begins to make her way to the other end of the mall in search of what she needs.

* * *

*Meanwhile on the other side of the mall*  
"Yo Zander! Check this out!" Zander turns his head to see Kevin standing down the aisle a few feet away, holding a Furious Pigeons toy of sorts in his hands. Nelson is standing next to him, excitement over the item clearly written across his face.

"You guys are ridiculous, you know that?" They both just nod their heads vigorously. "Alright. Well, while you two finish looking around in here, I'm gonna go ahead and see if I can find something else really quickly. Meet you at the food court for some Starbucks before we leave."

"Okay man," Nelson says, "see you in a bit."

Zander gives a final nod of his head before heading out of the store to go in search of the right store he needs. Once outside of the store, something catches his eye so he turns around to face the store. Smiling, he looks at the stand in front of him to see his face and the title of his first album on the sign. Looking at the top and bottom of the sign, he smiles even wider, ZANDER ROBBINS' LAST ONE STANDING, COMING SOON.

He pulls out his black iPhone in its customized purple case with monkeys all over it, and unlocks it, going straight for his Instagram app. He clicks on the new photo icon and holds the camera up to the sign; capturing the photo and waits for it to process. Then he clicks inside of the caption box and begins typing:

_Just chilling at the mall with my boys KevinMReed & ImNelsonBaxter and I see this sitting outside the store! Get ready baby! #LastOneStandingComingSoon #excited #cantwait #getexcitedbaby #music #mylife #thisisgonnabegood #notenoughhashtags_

As soon as he is satisfied, he hits the share to twitter button, and then the green share button at the top of the screen. When it posts, he closes out of the app and then slips his phone into his pocket, turning around to head across the mall.

*Zander's POV*  
Sticking my phone back into my pocket, I turn around and begin walking across the mall towards where I need to go. As I walk, I pull my sunglasses off of the front of my shirt and put them on, trying to lower the amount of people who would possibly recognize me and make a big commotion. I mean, I'm not mega pop star famous yet, but I'm recognizable to the people who know me and like my music.

"Excuse me?" I turn around to see a little girl around the age of 8 or so. Two adults are standing behind her, looking at me apologetically.

"Hi," I say awkwardly, "how are you?"

"I'm good. I was just in that store over there and I saw you walk by, and I had to come out and find out for myself and know for sure cause I wasn't positive if it was actually you or not," she beckons me down with her finger so I squat down so I'm right in front of her. She leans forward and whispers to me in my ear, "Are you Zander Robbins?"

I smile at her, "Can you keep a secret?" She nods her head vigorously, "Yes. I am." Her face lights up and she begins to jump up and down squealing. I hold my finger to my lips and she gets the idea, relaxing a little.

"Can I get a picture with you and an autograph?"

"Sure," I smile, "Come here." She moves to stand next to me and I remove my glasses, allowing my whole face to be seen. Her mom pulls out her phone, snapping a picture of the two of us, and then reaches into a shopping bag, pulling out a rolled up poster and a sharpie. The little girl runs forward and grabs them from her mom and runs back to me. She hands them to me and I unroll the poster to see one of the ones made for my new album.

"My mommy just bought it for me! Would you sign it for me?"

"Sure," I reply, "Who am I making this out to?" I ask her.

"Anna!" she says excitedly. "I wanna be an animal doctor when I grow up."

"Alright," I put the marker to the poster and speak aloud as I begin writing, "To my special future animal doctor friend, Anna. Always follow your dreams and shoot for the stars. No dream is too big to go for. Love forever, your friend, Zander Robbins." I cap the marker and hand both it and the poster to her. "Here you go. Don't forget to buy the album when it comes out." I say, giving her a smile.

"I plan to," she smiles back. "Thanks Zander," I can see her hesitate for a moment and then she launches forward, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I return the hug and then she pulls away.

"Hold on," I say before she goes. I pull my phone out and slide the lock screen up, getting to the camera. I switch it to the front camera and hold it up, "Smile." We both smile into the camera and I snap the photo. "Thanks." I say, shoving the phone back into my pocket. "Have a good day, okay?"

"Okay, bye!" she waves to me excitedly and then walks back to her parents. The parents both wave at me and then the small family walks away, back to whatever they were doing.

Standing up, I slide my sunglasses back on, and then turn around, almost colliding with a young woman.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"My bad, I wasn't looking where I was going." We both say at the same time. After a moment of just standing there, something hits me.

I take my glasses off and we both gasp.

"Zander?!"

"Stevie?!"

* * *

**So? Did you guys like it? I really hope that you did. Do you like the twitter names? I couldn't think of anything else. So, let me know your thoughts in a review below! :) I'd love to know what you think. :)**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
